This is an application for an Alcoholism Research Center to carry out studies on the neurobiologic, genetic, and epidemiologic bases of alcoholism. The application comprises a core program and nine separate research projects. The Center will provide facilities and opportunities for research training related to alcoholism in a wide variety of disciplines; and residents in a number of medical specialties.